


Cherry Chapstick

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Clizzy - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Lesbian Clary Fray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Isabelle is everything. She’s a summer thunderstorm and the leaves changing in the fall and the first hint of warmth in spring. She’s beautiful and whip smart and Clary feels breathless every time they’re alone together, when Isabelle teases and flirts and pulls Clary closer until they’re sharing the same breath.She tastes like cherries with a hint of bite and every time they kiss Clary falls just a little bit more.





	Cherry Chapstick

She never knew kissing could be an entire experience by itself. She didn’t know what she was missing.

Clary considers herself more self aware than most, usually just chalking it up to her artist’s outlook. 

She didn’t know.

She didn’t know why Jace never seemed to reach below the surface. She didn’t know why Simon felt so wrong. She could never explain why she felt so disconnected from the rest of the world, why everyone always left her so cold.

She didn’t know that she was capable of feeling so much-- that one person could overwhelm her _so much_.

Isabelle is everything. She’s a summer thunderstorm and the leaves changing in the fall and the first hint of warmth in spring. She’s beautiful and whip smart and Clary feels breathless every time they’re alone together, when Isabelle teases and flirts and pulls Clary closer until they’re sharing the same breath.

She tastes like cherries with a hint of bite and every time they kiss Clary falls just a little bit more.

Izzy makes her fearless and hopeful and young. The shadow world is daunting, can be downright scary, but when Isabelle holds her, it all falls away. When they kiss, Clary can’t think of anything but how to get closer, how to hold onto the moment just a few seconds longer.

They’re in Clary’s bed, tucked under the covers to keep the winter chill away and Izzy dozes as Clary trails a pink-tipped nail in random patterns over her back. It’s the early afternoon and they just woke up after a grueling patrol the night before. They’d fallen into bed exhausted but giggling and Clary hadn’t even thought twice before pulling Isabelle close, kissing her goodnight in the way they both loved.

“Don’t stop,” Izzy murmurs, wriggling just a little to get Clary to resume her ministrations. She’d been so lost in thought, that she’d stopped and as Isabelle hums as she continues, Clary leans down, nosing along Izzy’s cheek.

“Good morning, baby,” Clary whispers, kissing the side of Isabelle’s nose.

Her girlfriend makes a noise but doesn’t say anything, just smiles deeper, eyes still closed.

It’s a couple of minutes later, sunshine dipped silence surrounding them, before Izzy turns over so that she’s laying on her back.

Sleepily, her eyes blink open, looking at Clary with an expression so full of warmth, so content, that it makes her chest hurt.

Clary moves until she’s a long line against Izzy, sweeping a thumb over her jaw and resting against her chin. She stares a minute-- always so in awe that she gets to have this-- before leaning down and kissing Izzy good morning.

It starts soft, a bare meeting of the lips before Iz opens her mouth, letting her in. It’s slow, a greeting to start the day, and Clary marvels that such simple contact can make her feel so much. She slips a hand under Isabelle’s shirt, strokes the soft skin of her stomach and her heart turns over even as her breath quickens.

Isabelle’s temptation incarnate and Clary’s never been one to deny herself.

She feels alive. She feels at peace in a world that’s anything but. The world quiets and it’s just the two of them. It’s just her and the woman she loves.

It’s the remnants of cherry chapstick and lingering perfume and a body that she knows as well as her own.

Izzy’s been an education. Clary’s learned so much because she fell for a girl who likes to live fiercely, unapologetically. She’s found someone who loves her, who challenges her, and it’s more fulfilling than anything she ever had before. It’s more than she thought existed.

She never dreamed that this was meant for her-- this wealth of feeling, this overwhelming, overpowering mix of love and lust and pure joy that seems to radiate from her whenever she’s with Isabelle.

She never knew how good cherry chapstick could taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire!


End file.
